


Mythical Creature/Human

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fuckyeahdarcylewis 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, succubus Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 23<br/>Mythical Creature/Human<br/>30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge<br/>Darcy X Bucky X Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythical Creature/Human

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Yet another story to be turned into a series. I just keep digging this hole deeper and deeper. =p

Mythical Creature/Human

30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge

Darcy X Bucky X Steve

xXx

The pulsing lights lit the smoke swirling around the dark dance club. Bodies moved in sync, grinding to the beat. The heat of the bodies so close together sent beads of sweat sliding down skin. Sex permeated the air, wetting her appetite as she breathed deeply. She was here for one reason and one reason alone; to feed. To feed on the sexual chi these humans exuded. Such was the way of the succubus.

She could feel eyes on her as she sauntered through the moving bodies. She stopped at the bar ordering a drink and turning to face the room. Her brilliant blue eyes scanned the crowd stopping at each face for only a moment. It was in this way she discovered her admirer, or rather, admirers.

Darcy had met Steve and his best friend Bucky when Steve had first brought his best friend home after nearly two years tracking him down and another year working together to destroy Hydra bases all over the world. She remembered their first meeting like it was yesterday. Bucky had started flirting with her almost instantly, and Steve, well Steve couldn’t stop blushing as he listened to his friend lay it on pretty thick. They became fast friends after that. Darcy would help them get acquainted with all the pop culture they missed and they were more than happy to share their own past lives with her. Little did they know they didn’t have to, she’d lived it the same as they had.

She watched intrigued as Bucky led the way to her.

“Gentlemen.” She greeted as they stopped on either side of her.

“Doll.” Bucky replied as Steve replied;

“Darce.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure.” She asked with a flutter of her eyelashes.

“Trust me sweetheart, the pleasure is all ours.” Bucky told her leaning in closer. She bit her lip, her eyes trailing them up and down. “How ‘bout a dance doll?”

“Only one?” she teased letting Bucky take her by the hand and pull her toward the dance floor. She felt Steve step away, obviously not intending to join them. She looked back taking him by the hand before he could get to far away. She smiled at him, pulling him along behind them. “Don’t be shy soldier.”

Bucky picked a spot on the dance floor and pulled her into him, chest to chest. She then pulled Steve in, chest to her back. They danced, grinding to the beat leaning in close to breath each other in. The songs passed one by one and none of them showed signs of tiring. She moved against each other, seemingly getting closer and closer as they continued on through the night.

The DJ announced the last dance at fifteen to three, jarring the three friends out of their lusty stupor. “Damn.” Bucky groaned, pulling both of them closer and burying his face in Darcy’s shoulder. Steve watched running a hand up the back of Darcy’s neck and into her hair, pulling gently to tip her head back. Bucky took advantage running his lips along the column of her neck.

“We should go.” Darcy whimpered feeling his teeth nip lightly as Steve pulled a little harder. Bucky pulled away looking up at Steve with a smirk.

“What do ya think Stevie?” Steve’s chuckle rumbled through her back lighting gooseflesh across her body. She felt him bend down, his breath whispering across her ear.

“Where should we go Sweetheart?” she took a deep breath trying to clear her mind.

“My place is closest.”

xXx

Darcy’s loft was probably not the best place to take them. She decided that she would worry about explaining how she could afford such a place on her meager assistance salary later. How exactly does one answer such a question when the truth was she was older than she looked and had had plenty of life times to amass a fortune to sustain herself.

Of course when two gorgeous human specimens were lying themselves out for her without her even having to think about using her Fae Abilities, such questions were best left for another time.

She was about to feed better than she had in the last one thousand years of life.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24  
> Mistletoe  
> Darcy Lewis X Brock Rumlow  
> This is a sequel to day 10: Deserted Island


End file.
